Adiós, trasto, adiós
by lynavra
Summary: Spoilers BD. La verdadera historia sobre la muerte del trasto. -Bella/Edward. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nika.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro ni me sacará de pobre, pero no hagas copy&paste sin mi permiso._

**¡Felicidades, nena! Aquí está el regalito que te prometí. Al final sí salió Bella/Edward, más o menos. Supongo. No me lo creo ni yo. Y probablemente esta sea la única vez que escriba sobre ellos en toda mi vida, así que date por contenta xD. De todas formas, esto es lo único que podía desarrollar de la pareja, porque es en plan lol y la idea en sí me gusta. Hay aparición estelar incluida, era inevitable. Espero que te guste :)**

-.-.-

**Adiós, trasto, adiós**

Cualquiera diría que lo más complicado para Edward Cullen había sido lograr que Bella Swan aceptase casarse con él y, además, ponerse un anillo de diamante aun conociendo su prácticamente alérgica reacción hacia todo tipo de regalo que pudiera concedérsele de improviso. (Y de no improviso, también.) Pero no era así en absoluto. Al menos él no lo consideraba de esa manera la mayor parte del tiempo, pues le había resultado infinitamente más difícil hacerla entrar en razón sobre la necesidad de comprarle un nuevo vehículo.

Cuando llegó a Forks, Bella deseaba poder comprarse un pequeño coche para ir hasta el instituto y dar vueltas por los alrededores, si bien no imaginaba que iba a encontrarse con un Chevrolet de los años cincuenta y gratuito, totalmente deslustrado, con motor de capacidad ínfima y tal falta de chapa de pintura que habría hecho las delicias de cualquier desguace. Todo ello a ojos de Edward, por supuesto, porque ese trasto era parte de algo contra lo que ella no podía luchar aunque quisiera: su propio ser. Sí, era un señor mayor que lograría desesperar a cualquiera en pocos segundos, pero eso no hacía que significase menos para ella. Se sentía a gusto en él y eso era suficiente. Además, había sido propiedad de su ahora desaparecido mejor amigo.

Edward la comprendía, por supuesto que sí, sin embargo, prefería mil veces ver a su prometida montada en algo más _seguro_. Algo que no tuviese pinta de explotar o dejarla tirada en medio de la cuneta a la menor señal. De veras que aquel trasto podría haber reventado a mitad de camino entre el instituto y su casa, y nadie se habría sorprendido.

Por eso trataba y trataba de convencerla para comprarle un coche nuevo, cualquiera, por pequeño que fuera. Estaba dispuesto a regalarle incluso un Opel mini si con eso la alejaba de la chatarra, porque ella se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía tenerlo todo y eso incluía un coche entero. No podía ir por la vida conduciendo una tartana, ni siendo la futura Sra. Cullen, ni la todavía Srta. Swan. No era para nada apropiado.

A decir verdad, su amor propio por el automovilismo de velocidades extremas también tenía mucho que ver en todos sus intentos frustrados por inculcarle algo a su prometida. Era una afición que compartía toda la familia y no podía entender que a ella no le interesase siquiera una pizquita. Vamos, ¿qué podía haber mejor que echar una carrera contra el cada vez más destartalado Wrangler de Emmett y dejarle a _él_ tirado en la cuneta? Eso debía incentivarla, al menos. Pero nada, ni aún así.

Si alguien era un ejemplo de la antítesis a la derrota, ese era Edward Cullen, por lo que tenía un par de estrategias preparadas para convencer a su futura esposa de que le permitiese regalarle un coche. La dejó respirar durante, aproximadamente, una semana sin volver a decirle nada del tema cuando por fin logró que aceptase su compromiso, ya que tampoco deseaba avasallarla a cosas que, en principio, no eran de su agrado.

Un día, de repente, mientras estaban sentados en el sillón de la habitación de Edward, él tomó su mano y empezó a juguetear con ella de manera distraída. Bella se lo quedó mirando por el evidente cambio de actitud y alzó una ceja, pero no se quejó.

—¿Sabes qué? Últimamente Alice te ve conduciendo un Porsche azul —le soltó, despreocupado. Ella se encogió ligeramente, no quería que regresara al tema de los coches.

—No es cierto, yo nunca conduciría un Porsche.

—Bueno, eso no puedes saberlo con certeza. Además, ella te ve.

—No quiero que me compres un Porsche, Edward. En serio, no quiero —agregó Bella, intentando zanjar el tema. Pero eso era imposible cuando su prometido tenía las ideas fijas, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Piensa en cómo sería —la instó, acercándola más hacia sí—. Tú y yo juntos en un Porsche, perdiéndonos por algún lugar apartado de la civilización. Solos él, tú y yo.

—Sí, la idea está muy bien, pero podemos hacer eso mismo con los coches que _ya_ tenemos.

—De verdad, Bella, ¿vas a querer seguir yendo en ese trasto después de la boda?

—Eh, un poco de respeto hacia tus mayores —dijo, indignada. Con su Chevrolet había ciertas normas y la primera era no insultarlo en su presencia. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada y a veces era como si el comentario fuese dirigido a ella misma, en lugar de hacia su camioneta.

Edward rodó los ojos y la estrechó contra su pecho, dejando así de lado el tema por un tiempo. Ya encontraría otra manera de razonar con ella.

Días después y aprovechando que Alice la estaba intentando hacer partícipe de algunos asuntos relacionados con la boda, Edward notó en el rostro de su prometida que necesitaba ser rescatada de la pequeña endemoniada. Y era algo urgente, porque Bella estaba empezando a perder demasiado color en sus mejillas y parecía a punto de desmayarse. A veces era _tan_ exagerada, pero aún así la comprendía.

—Uhm, Alice —la llamó, acercándose hasta donde se encontraban—, creo que Esme necesita que le eches una mano con unas cosas.

—¿Unas cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

—Ya sabes, unas cosas —miró fijamente a su hermana y ésta supo enseguida a lo que se refería. Hacía varios segundos que formaba parte del plan.

—Ah, ya. _Esas_ cosas —le siguió el juego—. Bueno, Bella, luego seguimos con esto. ¡Pórtate bien!

Obviamente, la humana se quedó mirando alternativamente a su prometido y la hermana de éste como si no entendiese demasiado, si bien tampoco le hacía falta más. Había logrado librarse del tedio que suponía para ella todo lo relacionado con los preparativos de la boda y había sido gracias a Edward, quien además se encontraba de brazos cruzados justo a su lado.

—¡Sácame de aquí! Me va a volver loca y eso que ni siquiera me estaba diciendo nada concreto.

—Está emocionada —afirmó él.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no me apetece…

—Ya, no importa. Vamos a dar un paseo —alargó la mano hacia ella y ésta la tomó fuertemente.

—Te debo una muy grande.

—¿Segura? —una sonrisa aviesa cruzó su cara en un mísero segundo, aquella era su oportunidad. Sin embargo, Bella probablemente habría interpretado mal sus intenciones.

—Totalmente.

La vio tan entusiasmada que no pudo dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tan grandes y brillantes.

—Prométeme que me dejarás comprarte un coche nuevo —ella abrió la boca rápidamente para contestar, pero él fue más veloz—, recuerda lo que has dicho.

—¡Eres imposible!

—No, tú lo eres. Aunque sólo a veces —le dio un suave y cariñoso toque en la nariz, con lo que ella calmó su genio—. Dime una cosa, ¿tanto te cuesta? Sólo es un regalo, Bella. Los maridos a veces suelen regalar cosas a sus esposas, es algo habitual.

Todavía ahora se daba cuenta de que su corazón se aceleraba cuando mencionaba las palabras clave. Era absurdo pensar que lo habría superado ya, debía darle tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero él se sentía terriblemente cómodo usando ciertos apelativos, eran demasiado estimulantes. Y aún así, no quería que ella estuviese asustada por nada en el mundo y menos aún por algo relacionado con él.

—Sólo di que sí, me complacerás enormemente.

Bella no contestó al principio, sino que decidió recapacitar bien sobre cada palabra que iba a emplear porque sabía que una vez se _comprometiera_, no habría marcha atrás. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por verle feliz, aquella boda era la prueba palpable, si bien notaba que sin su trasto, ella no era nadie. No al menos Bella, _esa_ Bella.

Se mordió los labios durante un segundo.

—Está bien. Podrás comprarme un coche nuevo —ya veía toda la retahíla de dientes brillantes sobresaliendo entre los labios de Edward por medio de una enorme sonrisa—, cuando lo necesite de verdad. Si algo le pasa al Chevy, eres libre de conseguirme uno. Y _sólo_ en ese caso. Hasta entonces, estoy servida en lo que a medio de transporte se refiere.

Se sentía bien consigo misma por haber logrado pillar a Edward en un trato del que no podría salir victorioso, según su punto de vista. La camioneta estaba en perfectas condiciones, exactamente igual que siempre, así que no había de qué preocuparse en esos momentos. No iba a pasarle nada y ella no tendría que separarse de su pequeña. Inclusive tuvo que detenerse a sí misma para no empezar a dar saltitos de la emoción y celebrar así su victoria.

Edward, por el contrario, vio en sus palabras un desafío en toda regla. Y aquel era uno por el que no le faltarían ayudantes para llevarlo a cabo, todos en la familia estarían encantados con el mero ofrecimiento. Por supuesto, puso su mejor cara de póquer y le hizo creer que ella se había salido con la suya. Estaba tan guapa cuando se creía vencedora.

Pasaron un par de semanas y consideró que ya era tiempo prudencial como para que fuese mera casualidad, luego Edward fue directo a quien le podía servir de mayor ayuda: Rosalie. No pudo evitar que Alice se enterase, obviamente, pero ésta no puso impedimento a lo que planeaban si bien sólo él sabía que le reprobaba interiormente por tener que recurrir a ello.

Su otra hermana, Rosalie, mucho más predispuesta ante la idea, se ofreció encantada para ayudarle. Muchas veces había estado tentada de ser ella misma quien hiciera desaparecer aquel horror de la naturaleza, no obstante, siempre se contenía porque no _estaría bien_. Después de todo, ella no era nadie para decidir en el coche que podía o no podía "conducir" Bella Swan, ni siquiera aunque le dieran ganas de arrancarse los ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

En cuanto se enteró, Emmett quiso apuntarse al grupo pero ambos hermanos sabían que no era lo más adecuado. Cuantos menos testigos, mejor. Debían ser discretos, era algo que no podían olvidar. Por eso Edward acudió a ella, no únicamente por ser la que podría hacer aquello con mayor destreza, sino porque no permitiría que hubiese rastro de lo ocurrido. Rosalie era buena en el tema.

Cuando le contó qué coche planeaba darle a cambio de la camioneta destartalada, ella no estuvo segura de qué pensar. Esperaba que le regalase un Mercedes, probablemente sí, pero no _ese_. Seriamente hablando, Edward había perdido la cabeza. Empero, no le pidió su opinión, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su trabajo.

Contrariamente a lo que algunos humanos podrían haber imaginado, para ellos fue bastante sencillo llegar hasta su objetivo. Máxime cuando se tiene la capacidad de ser más rápido que el ojo humano y pasar prácticamente inadvertidos. Durante los primeros días, Bella Swan vigilaba su camioneta siempre que podía porque se dio cuenta del peligro en que la había metido, pero poco a poco se fue olvidando y seguramente pensó que eran todo imaginaciones suyas. Que Edward jamás le haría nada a su trasto.

Aún así, escogieron una noche al azar mientras Bella dormía en su habitación.

—¿Preparada? —cuestionó a su hermana, que había preparado a su alrededor una cantidad ingente de herramientas y las observaba una a una.

—Ya era hora —el rostro de Rosalie estaba totalmente iluminado por la emoción, hecho que se podía comprobar también en su meloso tono de voz. No cabía estar más entusiasmada. Edward la miró y se percató de que le estaba lanzando cierto mensaje que debía captar y no sobrepasar—. Ya, ya. Algo simple, nada de pistas. Ni una huella, un accidente. Entendido.

—Te dejo que hagas los honores, no tardes.

Rosalie ya se sabía al dedillo las condiciones de aquel trato, había estado haciendo los cálculos apropiados para no cometer ningún error y conseguir el mejor acabado. Sería fácil porque aquella máquina debía de estar en las últimas desde hacía años, y aún no se explicaba que siguiera intacta hasta aquel día.

Edward entró a la casa de los Swan casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana posaba su delicada mano derecha sobre una de las herramientas y se inclinaba hacia el capó ahora abierto del Chevrolet. Él no podría tocar ese coche aunque fuese todo un peligro para la integridad física de Bella; no creía que eso fuese correcto por su parte. No quería engañarla hasta aquel punto.

A la mañana siguiente, la camioneta ya no volvió a arrancar.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__:_ _jamás pensé que escribiría un Bella/Edward, NEVAH. Pero son casualidades de la vida, supongo. Culpad a Nika de ello xD._

_En fin, estoy totalmente segura de que esta es la verdadera historia de lo que pasó con el trasto. Fijo que sí. Ese Chevy tenía una larga vida por delante y Edward metió mano, pero la que perpetró el asesinato tuvo que ser Rosalie. En serio, fue ella. Y Emmett quería apuntarse pero Rose estaba tan emocionada que ni le dejó, es muy territorial. Creedme. _

_Y eso, ya sabéis que los reviews adelgazan y a mí me curan el catarro. Sed buenos con este enfriado personaje que casi ni puede respirar. Necesito saber si debo huir del humor antes de seguir._


End file.
